1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a jacking attachment and more specifically it relates to a hydraulic jack attachment for quickly and safely jacking up high clearance objects in an efficient manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Hydraulic jacks are commonly used to raise up various objects, such as vehicles when changing a tire. Conventional hydraulic jacks are widely available and are often well-suited for raising up lower clearance objects such as the aforementioned vehicles or the like. However, the limited height of the conventional hydraulic jack is often prohibitive when attempting to jack up a higher clearance object, such as a farm field sprayer or other large farm equipment.
While such farm areas generally already have hydraulic jacks, they often require expensive lift apparatuses for raising up such high clearance objects. Alternatively, highly specialized high clearance jacks may be purchased which are expensive to own and maintain and difficult to operate.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved hydraulic jack attachment for quickly and safely jacking up high clearance objects in an efficient manner.